The Sun in the Morning
by bertiebert
Summary: When Gilbert would step into Roderich's house, he'd accept a hug and a kiss and would take a moment to just hold the man who had somehow captured his heart.


**Prussia/Austria is quickly becoming one of the most adorable pairings that I've ever seen. Their perfect for each other in that they're completely different. Yep. This idea was supposed to be mostly about my headcanon for Prussia loving Austria's hands, but then it evolved into something a little more. So I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>When Gilbert stumbled into his life, Roderich was surprised to find that the albino man was very different behind closed doors. Gilbert, when alone with Roderich in one of their homes, enjoyed being quiet and calm. While he was loud and obnoxious in meetings and around other nations, Roderich had almost a soothing effect on him. When Gilbert would step into Roderich's house, he'd accept a hug and a kiss and would take a moment to just hold the man who had somehow captured his heart. He took a special interest in Roderich's hands, preferring to rub the lotion Roderich kept around into the pianist's skin. The winter months were particularly harsh on the musician's skin, his hands especially.<p>

It was late when the couple eventually made it to bed on night. Roderich sat loosely cross-legged on the soft bed, watching as Gilbert's pale hands pressed in all the right places. The Austrian gave a little moan, his violet eyes fluttering closed behind his glasses. He heard the Prussian give a soft chuckle, but smiled when he felt a pair of soft lips against his wrist. Peeking out at the other man, Roderich was pleased to find Gilbert smiling back at him. The albino man leaned in and kissed Roderich on the mouth, pressing him against the bed. Gilbert's cool hands slipped underneath Roderich's sleep shirt, which was actually one of Gilbert's dress shirts, and stroked over the smaller man's sides.

"Mmm, I want you, Roddy. Please," Gilbert purred against Roderich's neck, sliding his hands down to grip the Austrian's hips.

"Not tonight, Gilbert. I'm tired." Roderich stroked Gilbert's silver hair, letting him lavish attention on his neck.

A soft growl reverberated against his throat, and Roderich smiled.

"Fine," Gilbert muttered, nipping the soft skin lightly. "But that's so not awesome."

Roderich laughed, cradling the albino's face in his slender hands. "Thank you, though. I appreciate you not pressing the matter. To me, that _is_ awesome, Gil."

Gilbert tried to hide his smile, but Roderich just kissed the pink lips until Gilbert relaxed. After setting his glasses on the nightstand and turning off the light, Roderich turned onto his side and let Gilbert draw him in close. He snuggled his head underneath Gilbert's chin, sighing heavily and letting himself relax against the Prussian's chest.

* * *

><p>Soft, cool fingers danced over Roderich's back, rousing him carefully from the warmth that sleep offered. He made a soft noise of annoyance, but let his violet eyes blink open to stare into the ruby ones of his lover. Gilbert smiled, smoothing Roderich's hair back and leaning in for a kiss.<p>

"Are you planning on starting the day anytime soon, Roddy?" Gilbert drew the Austrian man in close, nuzzling into a deeper kiss.

When Gilbert rolled over on top of Roderich, the pianist didn't object, but allowed Gilbert to ravish him. The soft kisses that were pressed to his neck and chest pulled quiet sighs from Roderich, but the nibbles and suckled love bites forced gasps and moans from him. Gilbert's hands made short work of Roderich's shirt, pushing it away from his torso and lavishing attention on the newly exposed skin. Those pale, long-fingered hands spread Roderich's legs, and Gilbert pressed firm kisses to the inside of Roderich's thighs.

"Gilbert, come on. I want you," Roderich urged, his arms stretching up over his head.

Gilbert smiled against the soft skin of Roderich's inner thighs, leaning up over Roderich and grinning. The Austrian's answering smile was much softer, and a slight blush dusted his cheekbones and nose. The preparation was quick as Roderich's body was very much accustomed to Gilbert and the intrusion to come. Roderich very eagerly spread his legs, wrapping them around Gilbert's slim hips, and pulled the Prussian in close.

The silver-haired man slid his hands up Roderich's arms, linking their fingers together before he thrust unexpectedly and Roderich arched his back. An almost musical moan was pulled from Roderich's lips, the sound sliding into Gilbert's mouth as their lips sealed over one another's. Roderich lifted his hips to meet each and every one of Gilbert's thrusts, even as the albino pinned his arms down.

"Come for me, _Schatz._ I want to see your face when you come," Gilbert purred, pressing a sloppy kiss to Roderich's lips.

When Gilbert landed a single, perfect thrust to Roderich's prostate, the Austrian rolled his hips up to meet him and cried out. As the musician's muscles clenched around him, it pushed Gilbert over the edge and he panted out Roderich's name over and over.

"I love you," Roderich breathed, flexing his hips and wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"_I-Ich liebe dich," _Gilbert forced out, placing a few soft kisses on Roderich's neck.

Roderich guided Gilbert's face up towards his, kissing him soundly and bringing him in closer. When they separated, Gilbert stealing a few more quick kisses and licking at Roderich's lips, Roderich smiled. Gilbert slipped away carefully, heading into the bathroom with much more swagger than Roderich believed he himself had at that moment. Returning with a wet cloth, Gilbert cleaned up Roderich and kissed his forehead sweetly. He buttoned up Roderich's shirt, now slightly damp with sweat, and smoothed the wavy brown hair back.

"Go back to sleep, _Liebling_. I'll make us some breakfast," Gilbert murmured, smiling when Roderich obediently curled up on his side.

"Are you sure? I can help," Roderich tried to reason, but yawned despite himself.

"I'm sure, Roddy. Sleep." Gilbert pulled the covers up over Roderich's slim body and left him to start breakfast.

He thought that breakfast in bed would be good compensation for such rigorous sex first thing in the morning. It was the least he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you thought about the story!<strong>


End file.
